powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination
is the second episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. This feature the debut of Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin. Synopsis The five Kyoryugers are now assembled, but Ian and Souji do not want to act together as a team, keeping their identities secret from each other, while Amy's butler Gentle and Nobuharu's sister tries to keep them out of the fray. Plot At the request of a girl named Rika Fukui and her friends, Daigo builds a T-Rex statue for an upcoming museum exhibit before he meets two of the people he met earlier at the Tiger Boy: Rika's uncle Nobuharu Udo and a rich girl named Amy Yuuzuki. However, a group of Zorima under the Debo Monster Debo Peshango appeared to ruin the festivities, with Daigo transforming into Kyoryu Red to fight them before going after Debo Peshango. However, the tearful Sorrowful Knight Aigallon arrives and "reluctantly" fights Kyoryu Red, and managed to overpower until Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green arrive and indirectly teach Daigo how to use his personal weapon, forcing Debo Peshango to fall back while taking his frustration on the T-Rex statue. While placing his Zyudenchi away to be recharged, Daigo meets Kyoryu Pink and Kyoryu Blue with the former revealing herself to be Amy. When Daigo mentions he likes her resolve and that they can fight together, Kyoryu Blue reveals himself as Nobuharu while telling him that he doesn't know how it feels to worry about dragging his family into this. The next day, Nobuharu finds Daigo restoring the wooden sculpture and learns that he went to his Zyudenryu, Stegotchi, to learn how Rika got attacked by the Zorima before Nobuharu saved his niece. The Deboss Army then resume their attack with Amy finally revealing her fighting skills when Gentle tried to make himself as Amy's human shield while instructing the shocked Gentle to take the children to safety. Seeing Rika attempt to protect the statue from Debo Peshango, Nobuharu uses the statue to knock the Debo Monster back (smashing the statue into pieces as a result) while realizing it is his need to protect his family is what makes him strong. With Gentle taking Rika to safety, the three Kyoryugers transform to fight the Zorima before going after Debo Peshango. However, as Aigaron cries over his defeated minion while Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green arrive, Candelillia arrives with Luckyuro, the Spy using his Sukusuku Joyro to enlarge Debo Peshango. In response, Kyoryu Red summons Gabutyra to fight Debo Peshango while Torin tells Kyoryu Blue and Kyoryu Pink summon Stegotchi and Dricera to combine their Zyudenryu into Kyoryuzin, which destroys the Debo Monster after an extensive battle. That evening, the dinosaur exhibit ends with Gabutyra posing for the destroyed t-rex statue that Nobuharu smashed as Amy and Nobuharu understand Daigo well now, while Souji looks on from a distance. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Torin: * Chaos: * Canderrilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Slash), Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Gabutyra + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish), Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasgun (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) Gabutyra.jpg|Gabutyra receiving its Zyudenchi Stegochi.jpg|Stegotchi receiving its Zyudenchi Dricera.jpg|Dricera receiving its Zyudenchi Songs *'OP': Vamola! Kyoryuger *'ED': Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (1-6) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . At end of the week's Super Hero Time, admires the three Kyoryugers transforming together, noting that the team is growing pretty fast, while Daigo wonders how will pick between and . *'Viewership': 4.0% *This episode marks the first time multiple Kyoryugers transform together (with known identities). Errors *During the first shot of Kyoryu Black, the cameraman can be seen in the reflection of his helmet. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King, Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination, Brave 3: Get Mad! The Slashing Brave and Brave 4: Fire! The Gaburevolver of Courage. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 1, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 1.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover *''Kyoryuger'' Brave 2, along with Brave 1, Brave 3, and Brave 4, was released as part of Director's Cut Edition Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger BRAVE PRELUDE, the director's cut version of Kyoryuger's first four episodes, having a total running time of 106 minutes. The release featured an additional 15 minutes of unreleased scenes from the series' first four episodes which explained how the other four Kyoryugers acquired their respective Zyudenryu. Also included are ending dance video, creditless ending, solo version of ending, and an audio commentary. It was released for both Blu-Ray and DVD on September 13th 2013. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ガブリンチョ！　カミツキがったい｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ガブリンチョ！　カミツキがったい｣ References See Also Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode